Mates Series 1: A Whole New World
by shadowglove
Summary: Chloe knew that the new coach, Jason Teague, wasn't who he said he was-especially since she knew the REAL Jason Teague was in Paris-but she never guessed that the new coach was actually a Hunter, who would open up a whole new world to her, reluctantly.


Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural

Paranormal25 prompt # 45: Ghost hunt

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you doing?"

Chloe looked up in surprise to see Coach Teague standing in front of her, flashlight in hand, and an Israeli Mossad duffle bag slung over his shoulder. The blonde reporter blinked in surprise, looking up from the screen of her camcorder, taking in the shock and slight annoyance on his face. "What are _you_ doing?"

"You're not allowed here at this time of the night." The new coach announced after a moment of opening and closing his mouth.

"Well, you don't tell anyone about me being here, and _I_ won't tell anyone that the _real_ Jason Teague is a 40 year old loser still living with his mother in _Paris_." Chloe replied smartly, turning her back on him, not needing to look at him to know that his eyes had widened. "Oh please. I revived the Torch and I'm the Editor. Did you _really_ think that I wasn't going to investigate the gorgeous new coach with the mysterious attitude?"

There was a moment' silence before he shuffled closer towards her. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Like who? The _Principal_?" Chloe snorted, gaze on the screen of her video camera. "_Please_. He took the Torch from me and gave it to _Lana_. Like _I_ am going to be doing _him_ any favors."

Coach Teague, or at least the man assuming the _identity_ of Jason Teague, sent her a curious yet amused look as he appeared at her side. "What exactly are you doing anyway?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Chloe shrugged off the question, aiming the lens around her in the darkness, not catching anything really. It was a little disappointing, but she knew that these things took time.

"Try me." Coach Teague grinned, and Chloe could understand _why_ all the girls went crazy whenever he did that. His grin was a thing of legends.

He put _James Dean_ to shame!

Sighing, Chloe looked up at him. "I'm hunting ghosts. Or, well, a _ghost_."

A look of utter incredulity appeared on his face.

"See? I _knew_ you weren't going to believe me! NO ONE does!" She exclaimed, somewhat huffily, turning her attention back to the camcorder. "Believe me or not, the weird 'accidents' that have been happening here for the last three weeks have been caused by one _seriously_ peed off cheerleader ghost, and I'm going to prove it."

"Cheerleader…" Jason Teague's voice was odd.

"Lindsay Fritz." Chloe nodded. "Died about thirty years ago, was head cheerleader and girlfriend of the quarterback. She led the Smallville Cheerleaders to Tristate victory---the first time that has _ever_ happened---and her pompoms were placed in the time capsule interred the day after she was murdered by her step father in a drunken rage. None of these _accidents_ started happening until the time capsule was dug back up and the contents displayed over there on the Victory Mantel. Coincidentally, all of the so called _accidents_ have happened around the mantel."

Jason was quiet, gaze on the victory mantel, where the pompoms were displayed along with other 'Victor's Medallions'. "Well, how can you be sure that its _her_ causing the accidents and not one of the ghosts of the other people whose crap is up there?"

Surprised at the question, Chloe sent Jason a look, amazed that he hadn't called her insane and told her she needed psychiatric help. "Well, that's _easy_. There are only five other 'medallions' up there. Three of those people are still alive, another died peacefully in his sleep, and the other died surrounded by the people he loved, and according to his daughter, with a touching appeal to all of his family to get their souls ready so they could all meet again in heaven…not exactly the type you'd think would come back and do stuff like this."

Coach Teague was eyeing Chloe in shock, and with something that seemed like amazement.

A little worried, not exactly sure if he was impressed or shocked by how insane she seemed, Chloe hurried on. "And anyway, from the eye witness accounts given by the victims---or the ones who are conscious anyway---they all either heard female laughter or witnessed something that resembled a female figure. Thus, Lindsay Fritz seems like the most likely culprit."

"Let's just say that you're telling the truth." Jason declared. "Why would she haunt this lousy school? Why not her gravesite? Why not her fucker of a stepfather?"

"Well, she was _cremated_, which means that she has no grave to haunt," Chloe deduced. "And from what I've studied, I got the understanding that if its not the body, then the ghost's spirit would haunt something of value to them in life, or in other words, something other than its body that would be tying it down to earth. Which, in Lindsay Fritz' case, would be her pompoms, since they signified the most important time during her life."

Folding his arms over his chest, Jason tilted his head slightly and observed her with a half smile lighting his amazed face. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen?" Not exactly sure what he was getting at, Chloe eyed him curiously from the corner of her eye.

He snorted, grinning brightly and shaking his head. "Geez, you're _amazing_, kid. That's some detective work, and you're actually _right_."

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked, shocked. "You—you _believe_ me?"

He grinned again, and it lit up his face. "You could say that it's the reason I came here in the first place."

Chloe paused for only one second before placing the strap for her camcorder around her neck and didn't give him any time to react. She pounced him, attacking his duffle bag and zipping it open, eyes widening in awed amazement at what she saw there. "_Whoa_." Ignoring the assorted _guns_ in there, she pulled out what looked like a mutated walkman. "An EMF detector."

Jason seemed somewhat shocked that she'd attacked him so suddenly and violated his personal space, but he beamed in pride as Chloe ogled his EMF detector. "I made it myself."

"Really?" She asked, running her hands over the beat-up thing like it was the Holy Grail. "I've heard about these things so much, but I've never actually _seen_ one." Her fingers grazed over the on switch and she activated it, eyes widening as bright red lights blared on, the machine beeping loudly.

Jason's eyes narrowed immediately and he pulled out a sawed off from his duffle bag, sweeping Chloe behind him in one swift, protective movement. "It's here."

Green eyes widening, Chloe quickly reached for her camcorder and looked around through the lens nearly frantically, trying to find the apparition. "Where is it?"

Jason didn't answer, eyes narrowed on every shadow around them, waiting for movement to give away the apparition's location.

Chloe wasn't exactly sure _why_ he'd brought a gun to a ghost hunt, but since she hadn't really thought farther on in her plan other than _finding_ the ghost, she decided to let that go and see how things turned out. Anyway, _he_ was the professional ghostbuster, not her.

Aiming the camera around the darkness slowly, trying to find the ghost, Chloe's eyes widened and she gasped when finally the transparent cheerleader came into focus. Yet this wasn't the beautiful being in the photographs. No, this creature was paler than death, with a horrifying slice in her neck.

"Oh my god." Chloe whispered, feeling sick at her stomach.

"What?" Jason asked, jerking to look at her.

"She looks horrible." Chloe responded in a shaky voice.

"Where?" Jason hissed, gaze around them once more. "I can't see her."

Looking up in surprised, Chloe belatedly remembered that some apparitions could only be seen on video, which was the reason why she'd brought her camcorder in the first place. "Over there." The blonde pointed to where the ghost was charging at them.

Jason aimed in the direction she was pointing in and fired a shot. Something that was _definitely_ not a _bullet_ shot out and the ghost shrieked, flickering and going out.

"Did I get her?" Coach Teague asked.

"Yeah---_how_?" Chloe asked, looking up.

"Rock salt." He responded before hurrying over to the Victory Mantel and elbowing the glass violently, breaking it. "We have to do this quickly, the rock salt will only scare her away momentarily, she'll be back. Keep an eye out for her."

Nodding, Chloe turned her back on him, wondering what he was doing with the pompoms, and yet kept an eye out for Lindsay.

She kept sending quick glances behind her though, watching as Jason Teague placed the pompoms on the ground and reached into his duffle bag, pulling out a case of _salt_ and pouring it over the sparkly things.

Deciding that once this was all over she was going to ask him what _salt_ had to do when it came to ghosts and ghost hunting, Chloe returned her attention to around her, wondering why she couldn't see Lindsay anywhere.

Had the ghost given up so easily?

Suddenly there was a loud, violent thud behind her and Jason grunted in pain.

Chloe turned around, seeing him pinned to the wall, the ferocious, murderous ghost pinning him to the wall, sneering toothily, beginning to choke him with an evil grin.

The blonde reacted on instinct.

Reaching down for the discarded pack of salt Chloe poured a handful into her fist and flung it at the ghost.

Lindsay shrieked as the salt went through her and once more she flickered before disappearing.

Jason slid down the wall viciously, hand to his own throat as he breathed in desperately. "Change of plans." He announced, hoarsely. "You salt and burn, I shoot."

Chloe blinked, mechanically passing him the camcorder when he motioned she do so. The blonde watched him grab his sawed off once more and keep an eye around them with the lens of her camcorder, before she hurried to the pompoms and poured most of the salt onto them---just to be sure.

Looking through the duffle bag for matches or a lighter, Chloe came across some accelerant and grinned brightly, pouring a generous amount over the pompoms. She'd wondered how hard it was going to be to get the pompoms on fire with just the salt, but this solved the problem easily.

Another shot firing caused her to look up, but now that she didn't have her camcorder she couldn't see the ghost at all.

Somewhat glad for that, Chloe poured another bit of accelerant on the pompoms and then once more looked through the duffle bag, _finally_ finding a lighter.

Two shots fired out in succession, but then Jason was thrown bodily into the wall, Chloe's camcorder flying out of his hand and smashing to pieces.

"You _bitch_! That was _new_!" Chloe snapped, throwing the lighter down on the pompoms, the sparkly things catching on fire immediately. "See how _you_ like it!"

A scream rented the air as suddenly a figure that'd been invisible seconds ago burst into flames---_right in front of Chloe_.

The ghost had been _that _close to her!

Gulping, Chloe watched the furious expression on Lindsay Fritz's ghost before the apparition went up in smoke, and all was silent.

Clearing her throat, Chloe turned to where Jason was picking himself up. "You okay?"

He nodded, gaze turning to the pompoms, which were now melted to a pile of goo on the floor. His hazel gaze then went to the remains of Chloe's beloved camcorder. "Sorry about that…"

The blonde sighed and shrugged. "I knew there was some risk in bringing it along." Going towards it, she picked up all the pieces of her baby and placed them in the closest trash bin. She turned and noticed that Jason had cleaned up quickly during that time.

"We should get going." He announced, motioning with his chin towards the doors.

Chloe nodded, hurrying after him and exiting the school, keeping in stride with the man who coached during the day and apparently ghostbusted during the night.

They didn't speak again until they reached their cars, which were conveniently parked close to each other.

"So, am I going to be seeing you tomorrow, Coach Teague?" Chloe asked, turning and leaning against her Beatle, eyeing his '67 Chevy Impala with appreciation.

Going to the trunk, Jason opened it and raised the false bottom, displaying the varied guns and other things that Chloe wanted to dig into, but restrained herself from doing so. The young man placed the things in his duffel bag inside of the trunk, each in their various locations, before closing it and the trunk's lid, turning to Chloe. "Actually, there's a job in Lincoln that I want to take a look at."

"A job?" Chloe asked, confused.

Jason opened his mouth and then bit down on his lip, thinking a little, before sighing. "Look kid. I'll admit it, you've got skills, but you're obviously intelligent as well, so you should know by now that you don't want to get mixed up in this sort of thing."

"What sort of thing?" Chloe's eyes narrowed.

"Hunting." Jason replied, leaning back against his trunk. "This job has its advantages and the adrenalin rush is a thing of dreams, but we don't get medical. People aren't born Hunters, but they _die_ Hunters---or _Hunted_, if you get my gist."

"Yeah, I do." Chloe nodded. "You don't think I can do it."

He smirked. "Darling, you did a good job up in there, I'll give you that, but it's different when it's your job. Believe me, you do _not_ want to do this for the rest of your life."

Chloe was smart, she knew that this was dangerous, she knew that it wasn't the smartest job out there (and two minutes ago she hadn't even known it _was_ a job) but now that she'd had a taste of this life she wanted _more_. And she wasn't about to let some guy (whose butt she'd just _saved_ by the way) make her doubt herself.

She'd had enough credits to graduate since she was _fifteen_, and if she wanted to, she could graduate now. She had a car, could waitress or something in between jobs…

Exactly how did one get these 'jobs' anyway?

The blonde gave Jason a pretty smile, deciding she was going to have to get it out of him somehow without him figuring out what she was up to.

"So Coach Teague is going to quit, huh?"

He smiled back. "Yeah. Coaching just wasn't my calling."

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you made a great fake coach." The blonde flirted, since, well, he was _gorgeous_, and he also looked like a guy who would appreciate some flirting.

Jason Teague grinned back at her. "Thanks."

"So, how did you know about this job anyway?" Chloe asked as casually as she could, grinning flirtatiously and gazing up at him invitingly through her eyelashes.

The hunter's grin turned into a leer before he cleared his throat and looked away, rubbing the back of his head. "Uhm, newspaper actually, the usual. Checked up some mortuary reports after doing some hustling, and I saw the reports of what was happening here and thought it sounded like a job."

"Cool." Chloe had to admit that she was enjoying making him uncomfortable like this. "So what's in Lincoln that's so interesting?"

Jason opened his mouth to answer before closing it and smirking at her. "Nice try." Pushing away from his Impala, Jason strolled around towards the driver's side of the car and then paused before reaching the door, leaning forwards against the frame, eyeing her over the hood. "Sixteen, huh?"

Chloe suddenly chuckled. To be truthful, she giggled, but she refused to admit she did something so _Lana-ish_.

She bit down on her bottom lip, smile a smirk as she nodded. "Yeah, sixteen."

The handsome young man looked her up and down appreciatively before shaking his head with a sigh. "_Damn_." His hazel eyes returned to her mischievously. "Give me a call in two years."

Surprised and utterly _flattered_, Chloe smirked, tilting her head to the side as she admired the handsome specimen _propositioning_ her---when she turned _legal_ of course. "Would need a _real_ name to do that…and a phone number wouldn't hurt either."

He grinned, reaching for his wallet and pulling out the card of some motel. The sandy-blonde paused when he couldn't find a pen and opened the front door, checking inside for one in the glove compartment and waving it at her when he found one. The hunter rested the card on the hood of his Impala and scribbled something on it before passing it to her.

Pushing away from her Beatle, Chloe reached over and took the card from him, still smiling softly as her green gaze lowered to the messy, male writing on the back of the card.

_**Dean Winchester**_

_**866-907-3235**_

"Dean Winchester." She read the name and smiled up at him. "It suits you better than Jason Teague."

"I think so too." He smirked, looking ready to leave and yet hesitating. His smile slipped a little. "You really did good in there, you know?" His hazel gaze went to the school building before returning to her. "But you really don't want this kinda life. Trust me on it, okay? Have a normal life, graduate, and call me when you're legal."

She grinned. "I'll call."

No need to comment on the rest of his speech.

There really wasn't any need to argue with him over it.

It wasn't as if they'd ever see each other again anyway…

…other than the call on her eighteenth birthday of course!

"See you in two years then." With a lecherous grin, Dean tapped the hood of his car before sliding in and starting the engine.

Chloe nodded and leaned back against her car, watching him as he drove off, and waving back to him when he did so before turning the corner and disappearing into the night.

_Dean Winchester_.

Pocketing the card, Chloe hugged herself and giggled, tilting her head back and looking up at the starry sky above.

Tonight a whole new world had just opened up for her, a whole new life waiting to begin, and she couldn't wait to start it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey everyone!**

**You likey?**


End file.
